Hydrogen energy has a low pollution, and environmental advantages. The main by-product of using hydrogen energy is water. Moreover, hydrogen energy is a secondary energy source, which will be able to develop a more efficient and sustainable energy and diversity of supply and demand system when the production, storage, transmission and application of technical barriers are overcome. To make it convenient to use hydrogen energy, the most obstacle need to overcome is the storage technology.
The methods span two approaches, including storing in a container and storing in a hydrogen storage material.
The method of storing hydrogen in a container is to compress the gaseous hydrogen into a container with high pressure or to pour the liquid hydrogen into a container with low temperature. However, the method of compression hydrogen storage has a safety concern and the method of liquid hydrogen storage has a problem of energy consumption.
The method of storing hydrogen in a hydrogen storage material is to seal the hydrogen in a material by the bond between hydrogen and the material. Generally, hydrogen storage materials include metal hydrides, chemical hydrides and sorption materials. The hydrogen storage of metal hybrides which can desorb hydrogen at room temperature is few. The metal hybride with larger hydrogen storage have to desorb at higher temperature. The chemical hybrids can absorb and desorb hydrogen at a proper temperature and have high hydrogen storage, but the chemical hybrids are disposable materials. The sorption materials store hydrogen with large surface area.
The temperature required for the hydrogen desorption of the majority of hydrogen storage materials is about 300˜400° C. higher than room temperature. And it is a lack of research of method for improving hydrogen desorption for hydrogen storage materials.
Therefore, it is in need of a gas-assisted hydrogen desorption method and apparatus.